Caring Hands
by cartoonlover20
Summary: Humanized Thomas&Friends story. The story about Bill&Ben's childhood. Their mother left them in a baby carriage at the station. Edward felt sorry for them, and decided to become their father. After a few years, he became the greatest father, and make them a loveable family. An then, somebody will join, somebody who is an angel.


**Hello! This the the first chapter of my new story "Caring Hands". I posted yesteday, but a "dear" guest said there was so many mistake(she/he said not very politely). So I deleted, and my friend corrected the mistakes.(the guest was right: I made silly mistakes). Enjoy, R &R (negative, rude reviews with username only)**

 **I. Not orphans anymore**

" Another beautiful morning" took a deep breath the engine's driver from the fresh morning air, and walk into his engine's fireman set the fire in the engine's firebox. Soon some happy flame lighted the cabin, and got enough steam to move the engine. The driver launched it, and soon went along the countryside. The man just stare the view what always do. He knows the Island of Sodor very engine driver is 30 years old. He's medium heigh man with dark brown hair. His eyes is shining blue just like the beautiful sea under his glasses. He wears a dark blue suit with a number 2 on it, that number what is on his engines tender. His name is Edward. Edward is a great engine driver, he is one of the first engine driver on the North Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt gave that chance to run the Wellsworth - Brendham branchline for his perfect working what he accepted from his full heart.

He drove his engine that line today too, now they took some passengers to Brendham. He stoped the engine at the Wellsworth Station, and he jumped into the cabin. The station was little, but awesome. Flowers everywhere and the so many people crowded to the platform. Some of them chatting happily each other, some of them run away in hurry, because they were late. That crowd, that bustle makes Edward very happy, and a pleasant warm permeats his kind heart. He noticed Sir Topham Hatt and his two bodyguard were walking up to the platform with pushing a baby carriage. Edward smiled them, and welcomed politly.

" Good morning, sir. Congratulationts." pointed Edward of the baby carriage.

" Oh" blushed Sir Topham" They aren't mine…. Unfortunately." his voice became worrying

" Those little kids were leave on the Knapford station. A passenger said a woman brought there, and run away. The man who find them and bring it to me.. But I don't know what to do with." the man ended sadly.

Sir Topham Hatt's words hit Edward's heart. He felt so sorry for the children.

" Can.. Can I take a look at them?" asked Edward quietly.

Sir Topham nodded and went back from the pram. Edward carefully leaned over it. There was a two little baby boy boys. Both of them had a black hair, and orange T-shirt. They looked totally same exept the left boy had a birthmark on his left cheek. They were sleeping deeply, but the right boy opened his eyes. They was big, hazel eyes. He looked around in his suprise. He didn't know about where he is. And then he lead his eyes on Edward. Edward looked him fondly, and smile kindly. The boy smiled back calmly. His gaze was full of happiness as he looking Edward's eyes. Just then, the boy offered his arms towards of Edward. His fingers was little and stumpy. Edward was staring that the stumpy fingers and then the baby's hazel eyes. He smiled a little, and took off his white glows, and lean his hand, and leave the boy touch this. Edward could feel the nice warm of his little hand. The warm of a little, innocent hand, what left, and just wanna to care this. That touch was the begin, the begin of something opened Edward's heart, and connected with the little twins.

 _I have to care about them_ thought.

The boy laughed happily, and took back his arms. Edward chuckled too.

" Well, hello to you. I'm Edward" said quetly and gently.

The baby thinking about what he heard, and laughed.

" Ediieee" shouted happily, cuz he didn't know how to spell the name.

Sir Topham Hatt just stood there, and watched them touched. The baby still laughed Edward's name. Edward rolled his eyes, and fondly stroked the boy's cheek.

" Cute babies… I think I can care about them" said the engine driver.

" You mean.. Like their father?" asked his boss suprised. He knows well Edward. He can't imagine a kinder and more warmhearted person like him. When he asked to teach Thomas to how to drive an engine, he noticed that Edward didn't act with Thomas like a teacher, more than like a father. A father for everybody. He can't imagine a better father for the twins.

"Yes" respond.

" Well, Edward, it is a big responsibily you know. But I believe you can deal with it. Come on, bring the babies home. I give you enough time while the twins will be big enough to go to a daycare. Until then I'll give your work somebody else." said seriously Sir Topham Hatt.

" Thank you so much, sir." Edward was so greatful.

Now he became a father.

Late in the afternoon, Edward sat a bank at Knappford Station. He slowly pushed back and forth in front of himself the baby carriage rock them to sleep.. In the forenoon he went a little shop where a kind shop assistant helped him that what a baby need. He brought some food, and two nursing bottle which he able to feed a drink the twins, and of course, lot of diapper.

 _I wonder what's your name_ thought, and just stare the baby carriage.

Suddenly, he noticed something. There was a paper under the pram. It was a letter.

 _I have to do it.I won't leave their father destroyed their heart and their life._

 _Without a birthmark is Bill, the other is Ben. You, who read this letter, please, care about them. Make them a loveable family and make them the happiest people in the world. Please.. I don't wanna anything else._

Edward looked at the letter. His eyes widened with sadness.

 _Bill and Ben. That's your name. Don't worry. I'll care about to you.._

He put the paper in his pocket. Just then he noticed a friend walking home with his wife. Both of them is engine's driver too. The woman has a long brown hair, and emerald green eyes, just like his engine driver's unifroms. Her husband is taller than she, moreover he is taller than Edward. He has brown hair, and deep blue eyes,which he seems quite grumpy, and he wears a light blue uniform. The woman's name is Emily, her husband is Gordon. They noticed Edward too, and starting towards to him.

" Hello Edward" smiled Emily " How are you? "

" Hello. I'm fine, thanks." he smiled back.

" Do children are yours?" pointed Gordon the baby carriage.

" It's mine"

" Really? " gasped Gordon " But for when?"

" Since this morning. His mum left their, and later a man found and bring them to Sir Topham Hatt. I met him at Wellsworth station. I decided to take care of them."

" That's so kind from you. And what's their name?" asked Emily while she leaned carefully towards the baby carriage, and began tickle the two boys who laughed loudly.

" The boy without a birthmark is Bill, the other is Ben" Edward told

Gordon stood next to Emily, and leaned over too with smile. The little Ben found interesting Gordon's tie, so he grabed it and pulled towards him. Gordon lost his balance, but he he could hold the side of the bank to do not fall into the carriage

" Let.. It.. Goo" said Gordon angrily, but Ben just laughed. " Edward, do something!"

" Ben.. Let that tie" his step-father said kindly with a smile. Ben let it, and laughed at Gordon's face who crossly adjused his tie.

Emily and Edward just laughed too.

" I think we should go home" chuckled Emily, and held her husband arm " Goodbye Edward"

they walked away. Edward decided to walked home too with his new children. The sun was almost setting to the sky

That night, after that Edward feed the twins and bathed them ( the bathroom field full of water), he tucked them in his bed.

" Now you're gonna sleep with me till I make your rooms ready." looked their eyes deeply " Sweet dreams boys! Don't let the bedbucks bite" wishpered and gave them a kiss to their forehead. Then he head up the bed next to them. The two little twins put their head on Edward's chest, and falled alseep. Edward could hear their breathing, and feel their tempretaure. Edward crossed his arms on Bill&Ben's back, sighed happily, and slowly closed his eyes.

 _I will take about you. I'm gonna love you, like a real father!_

Silent night appeard on the Island of Sodor.


End file.
